gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Curbi
|origin = Halstead, England |genre = Electronic Music, EDM, future house, house |occupation = Musician, Producer, Artist |instrument = |label = NoCopyrightSounds, Spinnin' Records, Spinnin' Deep |associated_acts = Fox Stevenson, Bougenvilla, Pep & Rash, Showtek |website = }} Toby Curwen-Bingley (born 27 October 1998), better known by his stage name Curbi, is a British producer and musician. He is best known for the tracks "Discharge" and "Rubber", which both reached the Beatport Top 10, achieving more than 1.5 million views on Spinnin' Records YouTube Channel. He also has a monthly podcast on Soundcloud, named "Planet Curbi". Career 2013 - 2014: Early career and first releases In 2013, Curbi started to produce songs with Image-Line's FL Studio, and posted independently on his Soundcloud page. In October 2013, his track "Emotion" was aired on the BBC Introducing in Essex radio show. His second track "Clear" received similar airplay in January 2014. On 5 April 2014, his third track "Restate" was selected for broadcast by the same show. Subsequent tracks "Steeper" (with Ash O'Connor) and "Dime", gained notability after being released on the NoCopyrightSounds label. On that same month, he alongside another Essex-based producer Preesync banded together as OptionAvailable. Their most notable track together was a collaboration with Canadian duo Kayliox "Von Deeper". He then went on to become the founder of his own independent record label 'Tackle Records' later on in the year. At the end of 2014, Curbi was signed to Spinnin' Records B.V. and with MusicAllStars Management B.V. after attracting the attention of Dutch electronic music producer, Oliver Heldens. 2015 - 2016: "Discharge" and new collaborations On January 27, the song "Discharge" was premiered on Oliver Heldens podcast "Heldeep Radio". On March 2, the song was officially released through Spinnin' Deep on Beatport. The song reached position 2 on the Beatport Top 100 chart. It was also supported by a music video on Spinnin' Records' YouTube channel. As of July 2016, the video has 2 million views. In April, Curbi remixed Pep & Rash's "Rumors" for the Remixes EP, officially released on April 20. A month later, he released another remix, this time for Showtek and MC Ambush's track "90's By Nature". On May 11, the Remixes EP of the track was released on Beatport. On June 15, Curbi released two further tracks on Beatport, "Rubber" and "Steeper", his 2014 track with Ash O'Connor. "Rubber" reached position 12 on the Beatport Top 100 chart, and the music video has over 1,845,048 views on YouTube as of July 2016. "Steeper" did not chart on Beatport. On August 17, he released "Hoohah", a track with Fox Stevenson. The track was made during Spinnin' Writers Camp and reached position 5 on the Beatport Top 100 chart. The music video has over 2,586,569 views as of July 2016. On October 30, Curbi teamed up with the Dutch duo Bougenvilla to release "Butterfly Effect". The track reached position 15 on the Beatport Top 100 chart, and the music video has over 1,447,382 views as of July 2016. In December 2015, Curbi was named by Beatport as one of the breakthrough Electronic Dance Music artists of 2015. His track "Discharge" was the first of fourteen tracks to be selected for a special album. On January 1, 2016, Curbi released his first Extended Play, named "Fraternité EP," on Spinnin' Premium. The EP was available as a free download on Spinnin' Records website until January 14, after this date it was released on iTunes, Beatport and Spotify. Free Download Spinnin' Records|url = https://www.spinninrecords.com/premium/curbi-fraternite-ep|website = Spinnin' Records|accessdate = 2016-01-01}} On February 22, 2016, Curbi released his next solo track, entitled "51," on Spinnin' Records. The music video has over 1,244,531 views on YouTube as of July 2016. On June 6, 2016, Curbi released his new single, Triple Six, on Musical Freedom Recs. The music video has over 633,303 views on YouTube as of July 2016. On July 17, 2016, Curbi released his remix of No Money by Galantis. On October 7, 2016, Curbi released his new single, Red Point. Discography Extended plays Singles Remixes *Only released songs on Beatport or iTunes. See also * Spinnin' Records * Oliver Heldens * Martin Garrix * Fox Stevenson References Category:Electro house musicians Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:British DJs Category:People from Halstead Category:Future house producers